poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora and The Sorcerers of The Magic Kingdom
Sora and The Sorcerers of The Magic Kingdom is Another Sora's Adventure Movie by TheAngryPepe. It airs on Youtube on 6-24-14. A remake version aired on Youtube in March 6th, 2019 in honor of the 10th anniversary of the Sora's Adventure Series. Plot Sora and friends arrived at Merlin's house for a mission that Yen SId sent them and to find the pieces of the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom and stop their evil enemies and Master Xehanort's allies: Hades, Yzma, Jafar, Scar, Maleficent, Ursula, Ratcliffe, Dr. Facilier, Chernabog, and Cruella De Vil from taking over each land of the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World. Along the way, they turn to old friends including Kuzco, Genie, Rafiki, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Ariel, Sebastian, Pocahantas, Tiana, Louis, Mama Odie, and Pongo. List of segments that will Be Made: 101 Dalmatians (guest starring Karen Rooney, Pollie Pi, Uncle Gizmo and Pappy Polie) (Main Street U.S.A.) Aladdin (guest starring Claire Dearing and Owen Brady) (Adventureland) The Emperor's New Groove (guest starring C-3P0 and R2-D2) (Adventureland) The Lion King (guest starring McKenzie Fox, Bagheera and Baloo) (Adventureland) The Princess and the Frog (guest starring Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Animal and Miss Piggy) (Liberty Square) Pocahontas (guest starring Jack Skellington) (Frontierland) Sleeping Beauty (guest starring Mary Contrary, Pluto, Eddie Valient and Roger Rabbit) (Fantasyland) The Little Mermaid (guest starring Scuttle) (Fantasyland) Night on Bald Mountain (guest starring Miss Piggy, Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo and Walter) Trivia This is the First Sora's Adventure TV Movie. Yen Sid Appears in the Intro. (Both Versions) This is the First time where Archimedes First Met Jack Skellington and Scuttle. Also, This is the First Time Archimedes Meets Ariel and Sebastian including Pongo, Peridia and 99 Dalmatian Puppies, Kuzco and Genie. This is the Second time That Liv and Maddie Faced Ursula, Jafar and The Grand Duke of Owls. (While Third time for Jafar in the Remake) Both Versions of the film will be dedicated in memory of Bob Hoskins who died from pneumonia on April 29, 2014. (In the Remake, The Film will Dedicated to David Ogden Stiers) Kira Starr, Selena Gomez (Good Version) and Bay Kennish was Appearing in the Original 2014 Version of the Film, But They're Being Replaced with More Characters. (As Sora and the Gang Wouldn't Meet Bay Kennish until Sora Gets Switched at Birth) In the Remake Version of the Film, This marks PrinceJosh1992's last Kingdom Hearts/Disney Theme Parks crossover to include the DVD Footage of Babes in Toyland as the Next Project will be Having the Bluray Footage of the Film. The Remake of the Film was originally planned to be released in November 10th, 2018 to coincide with the 55th anniversary of The Sword in the Stone, but due to production delays with the Following Film, The Remake Version of the Film was Released on March 6th, 2019 Instead. This is the first Kingdom Hearts crossover in which is Chris Edgerly credited as the voice of Scuttle. This is the First Sora's Adventure Film Would Get Cutscenes from Kingdom Hearts III. Links Part One: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMu4jyPzRnk Part Two: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU5xQcby1HY&t=5s Part Three: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsSoKyPqEqs&t=46s Part Four: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kfU0HTwdbM&t=6s Part Five: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KA06lBoKiWU Part Six: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTikJXVMbaE Part Seven: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SalkqYq6YN4 Part Eight: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kgI4OJK-yA4 Part Nine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTe_l7rx4rw Part Ten: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=godoeW_czlE Part Eleven: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=080Et4Mp9aw Category:Sora's adventures/Disney parks Film Category:Sora's adventures series Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Remakes Category:Films dedicated to David Ogden Stiers